dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
CNBLUE
600x600px 'CNBLUE' *'Nombre:' 씨엔블루 CNBLUE **'¿Por qué CNBLUE? '(Code Name Blue - '''Nombre Código Azul)''' '''BLUE es la abreviatura de B: '''Burning (Jong Hyun')', L: Lovely '''(Min Hyuk),' U: '''Untouchable '(Jung Shin), ''E:' Emotional (Yong Hwa). *'Núm. de miembros: '''4 *'Núm. de Ex Miembros: 1 *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: '''Azul *'Género:' Rock *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Boice' -> CN'B'''LUE = Music / Fans = v'oice (Voz, el único instrumento que no se ve) *'Agencia: 'FNC Entertainment misma que FT Island, Juniel y AOA /Warner Music Japan Carrera 'Debut Japón' Sobre junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó a hacer presentaciones callejeras y conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón. Ellos hicieron su debut formal, como banda indie en Japón, con sus canciones del primer mini-álbum (todas en inglés), 'Now or Never' el 19 de agosto del 2009. El 25 de noviembre del mismo año, la banda realizó su segundo mini-álbum llamado 'Voice', en Japón. Los títulos de las canciones estaban grabados en japonés, mientras que el resto estaban completamente en inglés. 'Debut Corea del Sur' Se reveló en enero de 2010, que CNBLUE haría su debut oficial en Corea del Sur con el mini-álbum Bluetory' ''el 14 de enero de 2010. También fueron anunciados los teasers que hicieron los 4 miembros. El 7 de enero, el teaser del MV fue dado a conocer en su página oficial, presentando a la banda formada por el líder Lee JongHyun, con la nueva canción de la banda 'I'M A LONER'. El teaser de Kang MinHyuk salió el 8 de enero. El 11 y 13 de enero los teasers de Lee JungShin y Jung YongHwa se publicaron respectivamente. El día antes de su debut oficial, tuvieron su primer encuentro con las fans. El 14 de enero, la banda realizó su debut con el mini-álbum y tomaron el primer puesto en las listas de Mnet y el segundo en los Hanteo Chasts. El grupo hizo su debut live en el KBS Music Bank el 15 de enero. '''2012 Tuvieron su primer concierto en EE.UU, en Los Angeles, el 09 de marzo del 2012 junto a FT Island. El album Japónes, 'CODE NAME BLUE' que fue lanzado el 29 de agosto, vendió 44.000 copias en la primera semana de su lanzamiento y consiguió el puesto número 1 en las listas Oricon Weekly. El 22 de septiembre de 2012 realizaron, por primera vez, un concierto en Europa. El concierto se llevó acabo en Londres en el club de música en vivo IndigO2 (con capacidad para 2,920 personas) del complejo The O2 en Greenwich. El 2 de noviembre de 2012 participo en el music bank en Chile. El 19 de diciembre del 2012 salió su nuevo single japonés, "Robot". Rapidamente se colocó # 2 en la lista Oricon. 2013 Su cuarto mini-álbum se titula "Re:Blue" y salió a la venta el día 14 de enero de 2013, justo 3 años después de su debut coreano con "Bluetory" (de ahí el título, "Re:Blue", que significa un nuevo comienzo para el grupo). Según la agencia de CNBLUE, en 13 dias el pre-orden llegó a 100.000 copias. La FNC Entertainment reveló “CNBLUE está planeando su gira mundial 2013, ellos no solo irán a países asiáticos como China, Singapur y Hong Kong sino también a Australia, Europa, Norteamérica y Sudamérica”. Así CNBLUE se convertirá en una de las primeras bandas coreanas en hacer una gira mundial. Integrantes 600x600px| Los miembros son: Jung Shin, Jong Hyun, Yong Hwa, Min Hyuk Miembros: *Jung Yong Hwa (Líder, Guitarrista, Vocalista,Rapero) *Lee Jong Hyun (Guitarrista, Vocalista) *Kang Min Hyuk (Baterista, Vocalista) *Lee Jung Shin (Bajista, Rapero, maknae) Ex-Miembro: 'Kwang Jin Kwon Discografia 'Japón '﻿Álbumes' 'Mini-Álbums' 'Singles' 'Corea' 'Álbums' 'Álbum Especial' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini-Álbums' 'Singles' 'DVDs' Tours *Listen to the CNBLUE: Asia Tour (2010) *Japan Zepp Tour 2011: "Re-maintenance" (2011) *CNBLUE Winter Tour 2011: "Here in my head" (2011) *CNBLUE Asia Tour Concert: "Blue Storm" (2011-2012) *CNBLUE Japan Fan Club Tour (2012) *CNBLUE Arena Tour 2012: "Come On" en Japón (2012) *2013 CNBLUE: Blue Moon World Tour (2013) *2013 CNBLUE Japan Zepp Tour (2013) Temas para Dramas *''My love - Jonghyun para A Gentleman’s Dignity (2012) *''Because I Miss You... (Band version) - tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Comfort Song'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''넌 내게 반했어 (You've Fallen For Me) – Jung Yong Hwa, te''ma para '' Heartstrings'' *''별 (Star) - Kang Min Hyuk, tema para Heartstrings (2011)'' *''그리워서… (Because I Miss You...)'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''High Fly ''- Jong Hyun y Min Hyuk tema para Acoustic (2010) *''A song for a fool. tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL),''tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL), ''tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) Premios Programas *Bluetory (2010) *Code Beatles (2010) *CNBLUE Making the Artists (2010) *Especial Estrella Kpop CNBLUE (2012) *Love on Party (2012) *People Inside (2012) *Go show (2012) *Taxi TVN (2013) Curiosidades *Las acusaciones de plagio se iniciaron cuando los internautas comenzaron a discutir sobre las similitudes que "I'm a Loner" tenía con el sonido de la canción "Blue Bird" de la banda coreana Parangsae. En febrero de 2010, los miembros de Parangsae acusaron al compositor de "I'm a Loner", Kim Do-Hoon, de copiar su trabajo, exigiendo una indemnización que bordeaba los 50 millones de won (unos 40 mil dólares de los EE.UU). El 13 de Abril de 2011, el Juez Park Jung Gil del Tribunal Central de Seúl falló en contra de la banda demandante Parangsae, en favor del co-compositor Lee Sang Ho y Kim Do Hoon, por la canción "I'm a Loner". *A partir de enero de 2010, la banda apareció en "Making the Artist" en GomTV. Su primer programa de television por Mnet, titulado, "CNBLUETORY" hizo su debut el 10 de febrero de 2010. *CNBLUE tiene el récord de ganar el primer lugar en programas musica de Corea del Sur en el menor tiempo despues de su debut. Solo 15 días despues de lanzar Im loner, ganaron su primer premio. *La canción "IN MY HEAD" de su disco japonés 'In My Head', fue escogida como tema para el Ending del anime de la serie Estadounidense Super Natural. La canción "Get Away" del single '''Where You Are' fue elegida como el tema final de la tercera temporada de la serie de EE.UU. "Gossip Girl" para su emisión en Japón. *Es tal su fama en Japón que es la primera banda coreana que ha aparecido en el MTV Unplugged, donde numerosos artistas y grupos famosos pasaron antes. *El single japonés''' "Come on" alcanzó el puesto # 4 en la lista Oricon. *El single japonés de CNBLUE "Where You Are" escrito por Yonghwa subió al # 1 en la lista Oricon, y fue la primera vez en 41 años que una banda de rock extranjera logra tal hazaña. Además anteriormente su single japonés "In My Head" batió records de ventas e inesperadamente se colocó tercero en la lista Oricon. *El album "Code Name" alcanzo el #1 en las lista de Oricon, derrotando a bandas japonesas, como the GazettE * En su gira "Come On" en Japón asistieron más de 100.000 fans en sus nueve conciertos. * La canción principal (I'm Sorry) de su nuevo álbum, 'Re:Blue', está escrita y compuesta por Yong Hwa. Cinco de las seis canciones están escritas y compuestas por él, y la restante está compuesta por Jong Hyun. Por lo tanto, todas las canciones del CD están realizadas por ellos, algo difícil de ver en la mayoría de grupos. * En menos de 24 horas el cuarto mini-album ('Re:Blue') realizó un All-kill.posicionandose en los charts de musica (Bugs #1, Mnet #1, Daum Music #1, Melon #1, Olleh Music #1, Naver Music #1, CY World #1, MONKEY3 #1. * Para la promocion del RE:BLUE, CNBLUE realizo todas las presentaciones en los programas musicales con musica en vivo. Generalmente las bandas hacen mimica en dichos programas debido a la falta de infraestructura de los foros para las acoger a las bandas. CNBLUE y sus fans tuvieron que graban hasta altas horas de la noche, con tal de que los dejaran presentarse en vivo. * CNBLUE es la primer banda surcoreana en realizar una gira mundial. De acuerdo a su agencia iran a Asia, Europa, Oceania y America. * Los 4 han incursionado en el ambito de la actuacion. Aunque solo Yonghwa ha tenido un protagonico, las actuaciones de Jonghyun, Minhyuk y Jungshin han ganado grandes elogios y sus doramas han tenido un muy buen raiting * CNBLUE es cercano a los cantantes de la SM, como Super Junior, Shinee,TVXQ y SNSD * Ya que se conocieron el dia de su audicion, Minhyuk, Yonghwa y Jonghyun consideran a Juniel como su hermana pequeña. Yonghwa inclusive le regalo una cancion para su debut en Corea. * Yonghwa, Minhyuk y Jungshin tienen sangre tipo A, Jonghyun es tipo 0. * Desde su debut en Japon, todos sus discos, cuentan con canciones propias. Yonghwa es quien mas canciones ha aportado, despues le sigue Jonghyun y por ultimo Minhyuk. El unico que aun no libera una cancion propia es Jungshin. * A diferencia de otros grupos idols ellos no hacen fanservice del tipo besos-parejas- ni muestran su torso desnudo. * Son de los grupos/bandas coreanas mas altos. Yonghwa quien es el mas grande de edad es el mas bajo (1.80) y Jungshin que es el mas joven es el mas alto (1.87) * Gracias al mini album RE:BLUE llegaron a la posicion 1 del World Album de las listas de Billboard * Han dicho que cuando llegue el momento, los cuatro ingresaran juntos al servicio militar obligatorio. * En 2010 a escasos meses de su debut la web coreana 100 beat lanzo una lista hecha por criticos con los 5 mejores y los 5 peores grupos o solistas de los ultimos 10 años. CNBLUE sorprendentemente aparecio en el primer lugar de los 5 peores debido a su buena apariencia, el escandolo de plagio de I´m Loner y porque los criticos suponian que no sabian tocar instrumentos y solo fingian. * En 2013 CNBLUE ocupo la posicion 8 de "El mejor Idol Group en la historia del Kpop" . la encuesta fue hecha a un total de 2,300 personas incluyendo grupos rookies, reporteros de entretenimiento, PD de canales musicales, staff de compañias, managers y criticos de la cultura pop. Sobre ellos solo estaban grupos como Shinhwa, SNSD, BigBang,TVXQ, Sistar, HOT y Super Junior. * CNBLUE a estado ayudando a contruir escuelas para los niños de Africa en el pais de Burkina Faso. En 2012 construyeron la primera y con sus ganancias del tour mundial Blue Moon construiran mas. * CNBLUE fue nombrado Embajador de Buena Voluntad por la organizacion internacional Korea Food for the Hungry Enlaces *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial (Corea) *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial (Japón) *Blog Oficial (Japón) *MySpace Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Videografia '''Corea thumb|left|298px|CN BLUE → Alone thumb|298px|right|CN BLUE → LOVE 'Japón' thumb|right|300px|CN BLUE → Where you are thumb|left|300px|CN BLUE → In My Head Categoría:Géneros musicales Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JRock Categoría:KRock Categoría:KPop